


Friends with Benefits

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of benefits to being friends with Virus and Trip -- though sometimes, Aoba found himself caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> There is some VERY MILD mind control, as an effect of Aoba's powers.

The advantages to being friends with members of the yakuza was that you could get into all the cool clubs.

Being friends with Virus and Trip was no exception; Aoba was waved in easily, to the outraged cries of all the people waiting in line. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything -- it wouldn't make a difference even if he did explain that he knew the owners.

Not that he could see either of them through the crowd. They weren't at the bar and he couldn't spot them anywhere in the vicinity. Shrugging, Aoba made his way to the dance floor and let the music carry him. He'd come to blow off some steam, and he could do that whether Virus and Trip were there or not.

Lately his headaches had been growing worse, and nothing seemed to be helping. At least here, with the music so loud, he could pretend that the dull throb behind his eyes was just the bass. 

He shifted his hips in time to the beat, moving from one dance partner to the next. It didn't really matter who they were, as long as they could dance passably. One woman put her hands on his hips as she danced, and she was attractive enough -- and a good enough dancer -- that Aoba didn't see a reason to pull away. When she leaned in closer to kiss him, Aoba let her. He was never going to be as loose as Koujaku, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to enjoy himself. 

After a while, she started gesturing off to the side and mouthing something at him. He couldn't hear a word she was saying, though it was obvious that she wanted to move this somewhere else. Aoba considered it, smiled at her and thought of how much more steam he could be blowing off. But the headache that had dulled suddenly flared up again, and he was overtaken by a memory -- a glassy gaze, his voice echoing through the room, feeling the need to vomit when it was all over -- no. Better safe than sorry. He shook his head at her, and she shrugged. By the next song, she was gone.

Another three, four songs went by undisturbed. His legs were starting to burn and his breathing was getting heavier, but this was what he had come for. Just to lose himself, to not worry about daily life or paying the bills or that hint of a whisper inside his ears.

Then somebody tugged on his shoulder. Aoba turned around, expecting a new dance partner, and was surprised to find Trip instead. Trip smiled at him in greeting and motioned towards the VIP section, though the question was mostly perfunctory: he grabbed Aoba's hand and led him off the dance floor.

It was slightly quieter away from the immediate area of the speakers. "Aoba, glad you're here," Trip shouted. "Join me for drinks?"

Aoba smiled and nodded. "On the house?"

"For you? Of course," Trip said with a laugh, and led him to a private booth in the VIP area. It was an alcove in the room, so that it was mostly hidden from view. The music was a lot quieter here too. Probably designed for illicit business. He sat down while Trip called somebody over to fetch drinks for them.

"I hope you don't mind?" Trip asked as he sat down next to Aoba. Aoba looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant; Trip must have seen his confusion because he added, "Joining me. You seemed very caught up in your dancing."

"No, I was just blowing off some steam. I've been feeling a bit stressed lately."

Trip pursed his lips but didn't say anything. He had always been the quieter one. Come to think of it -- "Where's Virus? You two are usually joined that the hip."

"He's taking care of some business. Said it wasn't really a two-man job and told me to go enjoy myself."

Aoba wondered if there was more to it than that, but one of the employees came by with their drinks and he lost the resolve to ask. Trip didn't _seem_ upset, in any case. Aoba had just come to expect the two of them to come as a set. 

"So, how's it going? Still working at, um, where was it..."

"Ah, no, I got fired from the restaurant. The owner kept touching my hair, and I accidentally yelled at her, and then suddenly I was out of a job." Aoba sighed loudly. That was one of the reasons the stress had been building up. Trying to find another job was a headache.

Trip chuckled. "You're always welcome to join us, of course."

"I'll pass," Aoba muttered. He didn't mind that Virus and Trip were members of the yakuza, but it wasn't a life he wanted to get involved in himself. He got enough violence just being a regular citizen; he had no desire to expose himself to more of it.

They drank in silence; Trip presumably due to his natural quiet nature, and Aoba just couldn't think of anything to say. He wished Virus was there to keep the conversation flowing.

It wasn't quite a surprise when Trip slid closer to him on the booth and place an arm across Aoba's shoulders -- this happened every now and again -- but Aoba couldn't help the slight feeling of unease. "Is this all right?" he asked before Trip could initiate the kiss.

Trip frowned. "What?"

"Will Virus get mad? This is kind of cheating, isn't it? Since he isn't here."

"He'll understand. After all, it's _you_ , Aoba."

Whatever that meant. But he'd already declined one invitation already, and Trip was obviously more than willing. 

Aoba generally tried not to compare the two of them -- it annoyed them both -- but he couldn't help it now, with Trip crowding Aoba against the booth and coaxing his mouth open. It was wet, sloppy, while Virus tended to be a lot more finicky about where spit landed. They kissed differently, despite the fact that they presumably practiced a lot on each other. Aoba wondered how they reconciled that difference.

"Love the outfit, by the way," Trip whispered when he pulled away. One hand was already worming its way up the fish-net shirt, grazing lightly across Aoba's stomach.

"Isn't this what you picked out for me last time?" He'd dressed for the club the way they said he should. Tight, low-cut jeans, the fishnet shirt, and a jacket over that which came with a thick collar. Honestly, the first time Aoba had worn this he'd felt exposed, but he discovered that most people at this particular club wore even more flimsy things.

Didn't stop Trip's light touches from tickling; Aoba bit back a laugh and pushed his hand away, earning a small pout. "It just tickles, that's all."

"Ah, then I'll have to do things that don't tickle." Trip let his hand drop to Aoba's crotch and pressed down lightly. "Can I?"

"Um." Aoba looked past him at the opening to the alcove, watching people walking back and forth. "Won't somebody see?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

Trip pressed a kiss to Aoba's cheek. "That's cute. But don't worry. This one is reserved for me and Virus, nobody comes in here without our permission."

"Then I guess--" he didn't get a chance to finish; Trip nipped his earlobe and undid Aoba's fly. The headache flared up again, and it was so much easier to just let Trip do as he wanted. Aoba shifted his hips to help Trip pull the pants down a bit, and the first jolt of pleasure when Trip wrapped his hand around Aoba's cock helped to counteract the pounding behind his eyes.

Yeah, this was probably exactly what he needed.

Aoba reached out blindly, caught Trip's shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. A slow, satisfied thrum passed through him, through some part that felt almost separate from him. If only he always felt this in synch with himself, all parts wanting the exact same thing.

Though he would probably always want this easy exchange with Trip. And Virus too, both of them together was divine, because when it was just Trip it was already good, Trip's calloused hands pumping him slowly and smearing the precome leaking from the tip, but when Virus was there as well, they seemed to work in tandem to make him fall apart. Not to mention the sight of the two of them -- their kisses between each other were so intense, and Aoba always felt a little honored that they showed off something so private for his sake.

The more Aoba thought about it, the more uneasy he got. It took some effort, but he put some space between himself and Trip, who ended up scowling.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just. It doesn't feel right without Virus here. You two are..."

"We aren't the same person."

"No, but come on. You guys are..."

"We're what?"

"Y'know. Together. Or whatever you call it. I feel weird getting between you two."

"You aren't--" Trip let out a frustrated growl and stood up. "Fine." He pushed a dial on his coil and Aoba could hear a dial tone ringing. It kept ringing, until Trip got frustrated, hung up, and pressed the number again. 

Virus picked up on the third ring this time, and he sounded irritated as he said, "What?"

Trip's eyes slid over to Aoba. "Aoba is here with me. He wants to see you." Something about his tone of voice was off, and Aoba suddenly got the feeling he was missing something important.

"Aoba-san? Ah, are you in our booth? I'll come right away." Neither of them said goodbye as they hung up.

"Uh, is something wrong between you and Virus?" Aoba asked, his earlier tension spiking again. 

"Nothing for you to worry about, Aoba," Trip said with a smile, though Aoba could see the deep crease between his brows. "It's work related."

Trip sat down again and pressed himself along Aoba's side, their thighs touching, and his arm slung around Aoba's shoulders. His other hand slid downwards, to resume what he'd been doing earlier. Aoba let out a gasp at the renewed sensation. He buried his head in Trip's shoulder, blocking out everything except the sounds of Trip's breath against his ear and the feeling of Trip's hand around his cock.

"Aoba-san, pleasure to see you, as always."

Aoba jumped at the sudden words; his head shot up and knocked against Trip's jaw. They both winced in pain, Aoba muttering, "sorry," before turning his gaze to face Virus, who was sitting far closer than expected. Aoba hadn't even heard him come in.

"Virus! I'm glad you're--" Aoba's words turned into a strangled cry as Trip suddenly increased the pressure of his stroking. He didn't have time to take a breath, because Virus closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

Oh, he'd been right. Virus and Trip were better together. He couldn't worry about his lack of work or his headache or the insistent whispering in his ear with the two of them distracting him. They each worked a hand underneath his shirt, and though the first few brushes against his nipples tickled, the touches soon had him squirming in pleasure instead. He had to break away from Virus to get proper breaths in, and he noted dimly that Virus's glasses had fogged slightly.

Aoba wanted to say something, wanted let them know how good they made him feel, but he was sure he'd die of embarrassment before he got a full sentence out. If he even could get a full sentence out, with how dizzy with pleasure he was getting.

And then he noticed it.

Normally, Virus and Trip would have somehow been touching each other by now. A kiss here or there, their fingers intertwined around his cock, their legs pressed together. Right now, there was a distance between them, wider than just Aoba's body -- and Aoba had never felt like he was getting in the way of them before.

Fuck. He was too aroused for this. He tugged on Trip's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, fairly sloppy even by his own standards, then as soon as they broke apart he did the same with Virus.

"You two should make out," Aoba whispered, and wasn't surprised when they both just smiled at him.

"We're here for you, Aoba-san," Virus said. "Please don't worry about us."

"You came to de-stress, yeah? Tonight's about you."

And there, his headache was back, roaring in his ears, almost drowning out his own words: "Kiss each other."

There was only a mild hesitation before they did as he asked, and some part of him was rebelling, telling him this wasn't right, but that didn't even make sense -- they always kissed each other. His eyes traced the outline of their lips, the way Virus seemed to know exactly how to work Trip's mouth open, the way Trip nipped at Virus's lower lip.

Yet they separated all too quickly, staring at each other for a moment, their eyes narrowed in glares, before turning their attention back to Aoba.

"Aoba-san, you really do make things _interesting_ ," Virus remarked, settling back against the booth again and letting his hands wander down Aoba's side. Trip had renewed his efforts to stroke Aoba to completion, and his head was getting too fuzzy to protest anymore.

"Come whenever you like, Aoba," Trip murmured against his ear.

Aoba reached out blindly, settling one hand against each of them. Trip had already unzipped his pants, but Virus's erection was still fully covered. He was uncoordinated in his movements, though they seemed to appreciate it anyway, if the gasps were anything to go by.

And then, when Virus's hand moved to join Trip's around Aoba's cock, Aoba couldn't help but jerk his hips, couldn't stop himself from spasming and coming over both their hands. 

Aoba slumped further down in the booth, completely loose, and watched Trip and Virus through half closed eyes. Neither of them moved, just stared at each other with expressionless faces, as if waiting for something.

Then Trip brought his hand up -- the one covered in Aoba's come -- and Virus reached out and gripped his wrist, brought it closer, and began licking the come off of it. If Aoba weren't already spent... 

"Sorry," Trip whispered, and Aoba almost asked him _what for_ when he saw Virus nod. Oh.

Aoba watched as the two of them worked out whatever was going on between them; they didn't kiss each other again, though they took turns kissing Aoba. Quieter than usual, missing their sarcastic quips, but it was better than it had been earlier. They guided Aoba's hands to where they wanted them, somehow in tandem; Aoba found himself murmuring, "come," and he could almost swear that they came at the same time.

It was Virus who cleaned them all up, and he was the first to have his clothes and hair back in a semblance of order. 

"Well, that was a nice diversion. I'm afraid there are still some things to take care of though," he said, and left the alcove before Aoba could protest.

Trip scoffed. "Asshole."

"Wait, wasn't that... didn't you two just make up?" Aoba asked, confusion making its way through his relaxed haze.

"Apparently not," Trip said. "But don't worry about it. You need help getting home?"

Aoba shook his head; he was tired, yes, but he also felt a lot better now than he had the entire past week. "I... I think I can manage."

Trip nodded. "Okay. Stay here as long as you like; I'm gonna go check on some things."

Aoba watched him leave, completely bewildered.

There were a lot of benefits to being friends with Virus and Trip, but sometimes... sometimes Aoba wondered if maybe he'd be better off not getting involved with them at all.


End file.
